phantom_of_the_killfandomcom-20200213-history
Phantom of the School 3/Student Council President
AP: 7 Goal: Slay Boss: Brahmastra EXP: 400 Zenny: 540 Item Drop: Bonus: Sphere Mannan, Zenny: 10,000 Transcript Before Stage Clear So it was Labrys decided to be a cheerleader during the sports festival. She headed off to the classroom where the cheerleading squad practiced. Keraunos followed her, dragging the commander right behind. But when they got there... Labrys: Hello everyone! Labrys, your favorite school idol here! Brahmastra: Oh, it's you. What do you want with the cheerleading squad? Labrys: It's the student council president... What're YOU doing here? Brahmastra: I'm here to inject some life into these worthless fools! Brahmastra: We've got to beat Ragnarok no matter the cost! We can't afford to have a lukewarm cheerleading squad! Cheerleader: Y-Yes, ma'am, Madam President! Brahmastra: I can't hear you! Cheerleader: S-Sorry! Commander: Why does she seem different from the last time I saw her? The commander noticed something wasn't right with Brahmastra. She seemed far sterner than before. Labrys: I'm here to join the squad! Labrys: I want to make everyone happy with my cheers! Brahmastra: Make everyone happy with your cheers? Labrys: That's right! My ultra-cute cheers will lead Yake to victory! Brahmastra: Weak... I mean, really weak. Brahmastra: You think that's going help us beat Ragnarok? Brahmastra: Do you really have what it takes to cheer Yake on? Well, answer meeeeeee! A dark mist started pouring from Brahmastra's body. But the other students didn't seem to notice. They just stood there in stunned silence after Brahmastra's outburst. Commander: They really can't see that black mist, can they? Commander: I better help her quick! Brahmastra: Okay, you worthless fools! I'm here to inject some life into ya! Before Boss Battle Brahmastra: Not bad! Brahmastra: This might actually be kinda fun! After Stage Clear Brahmastra: Whoa...! It's like I can think clearly now. I never feel like this except after I meditate. Commander: Back to your old self? Brahmastra: My old self? Brahmastra: Oh, you probably mean the sports festival. That's all I've been thinking about lately. Brahmastra: I guess I've been pretty hard on everyone lately. Brahmastra: Sorry... Brahmastra: I let my emotions get the better of me. Brahmastra: I was supposed to help guide you to victory, not twist your arms. Brahmastra: But I caused more trouble than good. I'm going to go meditate on this. Commander: Okay... Commander: Labrys, why don't you introduce yourself again? Labrys: I'm Labrys, school idol and latest addition to your cheerleading squad! Cheerleader: You're really joining us? Well, we could really use the help. Labrys: Yay! It's official, then! Say hello to your newest member! Labrys: My cheers will lead Yake to victory! Commander: Brahmastra caught me by surprise, but in the end, Labrys joined the cheerleading squad with minimal fuss and muss. Keraunos: I see... Well all right then. Commander: Are you okay, Keraunos? You seem rather sedate all of the sudden. Keraunos: Commander, come with me. Keraunos: Labrys, we'll catch up with you later! Labrys: Oh, okay! Thanks, you two! Commander: Okay, bye. Commander: Why'd you drag me all the way here? Keraunos: Isn't it obvious? We're gonna do some recon at Ragnarok. Commander: A heads-up beforehand would've been nice. Commander: I don't know if you're utterly selfish or just march to the beat of your own drummer. Commander: Don't your friends ever complain? Keraunos: My friends? Keraunos: Well, I'm really not close enough to anyone to call them a friend. Commander: What? But you're always so outgoing with everyone you meet. Keraunos: Enough about that. We gotta focus on the sports festival! Keraunos: Yake will never win if we don't give it out all! Category:Phantom of the School